<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by SilverRhayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963438">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn'>SilverRhayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, QPR Analogical - Freeform, Scars, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Virgil dropped into Logan, sobbing. They were too far away. Too far to hear him. Logan was going to die."</p><p>What was supposed to be a fun trip in the Imagination goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I took a shot at some angst. Basically, I read something and suddenly got the image of a side (specifically Logan) dying as a different one held him. And suddenly I had an entire angst ridden hurt/comfort fic written in my head. There’s a lot more to it, though, but I won’t say more as not to spoil things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fearful eyes looked up a Virgil as he held the body in his arms, a hand pressed over the deep wound a blood poured out, “It’ll be ok, Lo. We’ll get you fixed up and-and you’ll be good again. Ok?”</p><p>“O….ok, Virge…” Logan's voice was strained and unnaturally quiet. Virgil blinked back tears and scanned the horizon again, looking for any sign of life. Of anyone.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>A few weak coughs from Logan brought Virgil's attention back to the bleeding body below him. Logan was starting to lose conscious from too much blood loss and Virgil knew that wasn’t good, “Hey, Lo, you gotta stay awake for me. Can you do that?” Logan's eyes were starting to drift shut, “No. No, no, no, <i>no</i>. Logan, please stay awake. Please. I can’t….I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Logan blinked a few times, a mist over his eyes as he stared a Virgil. His mouth opened to say something before a coughing fit took over. Virgil could do nothing to help.</p><p>Stupid Roman.</p><p>Stupid quest.</p><p>Stupid rules.</p><p>Of course his first venture into the Imagination would end up like this. Virgil hadn’t been quite sure what happened to the logical side. Only that Patton gad ventured of with Roman to find a place to camp for the night and they left Logan and Virgil behind to collect food and water from a nearby stream. Roman insisted they stay as authentic as possible - so all magic was blocked there. Roman being the exception as he controlled their transportation in and out with his abilities. Virgil had been filling up their second canteen with the stream water when the most agonizing screaming split the air.</p><p>He hadn’t thought twice before capping the canteen and swinging it over his shoulder as he took off full sprint to where the scream had come from. Virgil didn’t arrive there nearly as fast as he would’ve liked. He came across the image of Logan flat on his back, laying in a pool of blood.</p><p>His blood, Virgil realized with fear.</p><p>A shaky hand pressed over a tear in Logan's tunic - where the blood was the darkest. Virgil quickly replaced Logan's hand with his as he cradled the shaking side close to him.</p><p>And now, Virgil had no idea what to do. He didn’t know if the sides could die, but by the looks of it they could. <i>And how would that affect Thomas?</i> Virgil already couldn’t stand the thought of losing his close friend, but the thought of what might happen to his host scared him even more.</p><p>Virgil readjusted them as Logan's coughing died down, moving his body in between his legs as he propped Logan's head on his thigh and bent over to keep the pressure on his ribs. Logan's breathing was too quick, too shallow. His eyes kept fluttering shut and his eyes wouldn’t focus. Virgil could feel himself crying as he looked on helplessly through tear blurred eyes.</p><p>“Roman!” He called, “Patton!</p><p>Virgil didn’t know how effective that would be. He didn’t even know if the other two were within earshot. <i>But Virgil had to try.</i> And so he called out again. And again. And again. And again. And still, nothing.</p><p>Sobs wracked Virgil's body as he realized Logan's eyes were closed and he stopped responding,</p><p>"Please,” he cried, dropping a kiss to Logan's sweaty hair, “please don’t leave me Lo. Please. We take care of each other. We…we love each other. We all n-need you, L-lo. Pl-please don’t die. <i>Please!</i>”</p><p>Logan's skin was too pale. His breathing too shallow.</p><p>But Virgil refused to give up.</p><p>“PATTON! ROMAN! SOMEONE, PLEASE! PLEASE! <i>Please.</i>”</p><p>Nothing. Virgil dropped into Logan, sobbing. <i>They were too far away. Too far to hear him. Logan was going to die. Logan was going to die. Virgil couldn’t do any-</i></p><p>“Virgil? Kiddo, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Logan? <i>Oh my gods,</i> Logan!”</p><p>Virgil barely glanced up at the two bodies running towards him. It was too late to do anything. Logan had gone still beneath him.</p><p>Logan was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That moment when you realize this has turned into an analogical based fic.</p><p>Not complaining though, they are one of my most favorite ships in this fandom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton reached the two first, quickly wrapping his arms around Virgil and pulling him away from Logan's body. Virgil fell into Patton's arms without much resistance and let the older side hold him as he sobbed. He could barely feel Roman bring them out of the Imagination as Patton whispered soothing words into his ear.</p><p>Virgil only realized Roman had left to go get something when he heard the sound of glass hitting tile. He rubbed his eyes, sobs quieting some, and turned in Patton's lap to see Roman cutting Logan's shirt off, a glass jar full of a milky white substance sitting next to him.</p><p>
  <i>Why the hell was he so calm? Why were they both so calm about this?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Logan just fucking died!</i>
</p><p>But Virgil remained silent. His throat raw from crying and his energy depleted.</p><p>Virgil watched as Roman pulled Logan's shirt away from the wound and ran his hand over the too still body. The blood surrounding the wound disappeared revealing a Logan's too pale body. A nasty gash ran down from his ribcage towards his belly button, the sides of the wound jagged and angry looking. Roman then proceeded to take the jar and pop the lid off, pouring the substance over the edges of the gash.</p><p>All Virgil could stare as the edges of Logan's skin slowly pulled together to form a thick, white scar.</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“It’s unicorn milk.” Roman explained, not taking his eyes off Logan, “It has healing properties.”</p><p>“Well, that would’ve been useful about twenty minutes ago! Not after he already, you know, <i>died</i>!”</p><p>“Verge, kiddo, we <i>can’t die</i>. Not unless Thomas does.”</p><p>Virgil around and glared at Patton, his voice laced with venom, “Well, apparently you were <i>wrong</i>. Because in case you couldn’t te-”</p><p>And then Logan drew in a gasp and started to breath again. The three stared as Logan slowly sat up, the remains of his shirt falling onto the ground.</p><p>“That was very painful and I do not wish to experience it again.” Logan stated, looking down to where his new scar was. Virgil threw himself onto the logical side, Logan barely able to catch himself with one hand as he caught the sobbing trait in his other arm. Virgil immediately latched on, wrapping his arms tightly around the newly resurrected side and burying his face into Logan neck.</p><p>“I watched you…” Virgil sobbed, his voice muffled in Logan's neck, “I watched you die. I thought I was back in one of my nightmares again, but-but I wasn’t. I wouldn’t wake up. And-and th-then you wouldn’t either. I got s-so scared, Lo. So scared…”</p><p>Logan ran a hand up and down Virgil's back and pulled him close, taking a mental note about asking him about his nightmares at a later date, “Hush Virgil, it’s ok now. I’m ok. Very much alive and well.” He whispered in a soft voice.</p><p>Logan then directed his sight and voice to Roman, a scowl gracing his features, “Did you not think to tell Virgil about stuff like this, Roman? He’s never been in the Imagination before and had no inkling as to what was going on! And you must get a hold over your creatures.”</p><p>“I…I thought we’d be safe. I didn’t realize I didn’t control some or I would’ve told him. That’s why I took away the abilities for the quest - authenticity and I believed we would all be safe.” Roman admitted sheepishly, looking down into his lap.</p><p>Virgil pulled away slightly, “Te-tell me what?”</p><p>“The <i>only</i> way we die is when Thomas dies, Virgil. Typically, when we go on quests with Roman, we still have are abilities. Only when Roman is absolutely certain we will be safe does he take them away. These abilities in the Imagination involve healing, which I would have done on typical circumstances. If we do ‘die’ there, Roman has the unicorn milk here to revive us. It does leave a scar though if the injuries are external. Roman probably has had it used on him the most, but both Patton and I have had our fair share.”</p><p>“And nobody thought to tell me, <i>Anxiety</i>, this?”</p><p>“Like I said,” Roman piped up quietly, “I didn’t see the need to as I assumed we were safe.”</p><p>“We should’ve told him anyway, kiddo. You know he’s never been in a quest with us before.” Roman nodded shamefully.</p><p>Logan then went a carefully deposited Virgil on the floor next to him, the anxious side still keeping close to him still not quite believing that Logan wasn’t dead. The logical side then turned and surveyed the bloody remains of his tattered tunic, “Such a shame,” he muttered, “That was one of my favorite you’ve conjured.”</p><p>Roman let out a small laugh and Logan looked at him, “I can create thousands more, my dear specs. But for now, can we get out of my bathroom? I know it’s fairly big, but I does get a little cramped with four people gathered on the floor.”</p><p>With a nod, Logan stood up and followed Roman out of the bathroom, Virgil close behind. Only to be stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist. With a confused look, Virgil glanced back at Patton.</p><p>“He’ll be ok, kiddo. Maybe sore for a bit, but he’ll be ok.”</p><p>Virgil slowly nodded, letting the fatherly figure draw him into a brief hug before leaving the room.</p><p>Logan might be ok, but Virgil wasn’t quite sure if he would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this little story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing three thirty in the morning when Logan finally saved the files on his computer and shut his computer down. With a yawn, he stood and stretched, wincing slightly at the various noises coming from his body. A rumble from his stomach reminded Logan that he had missed supper. With a sigh, the logical side made the executive decision to grab something to eat before heading to bed.</p><p>Logan was surprised to see the glow from the T.V. lighting up the living room as he descended the stairs. With a quick scan of the dim room, Logan spotted the familiar curled up form of Virgil wrapped in his Black Cauldron blanket. The anxious side seemed to not notice Logan as he walked by, his eyes focused on the T.V., clearing zoned out. Logan couldn’t help but notice the red rimmed, puffy eyes - a tell tale sign that Virgil had a very nasty nightmare.</p><p>Logan made his way to the small kitchen, working quickly and using the light from the T.V. as he put together a small snack. Merely ten minutes later, he joined Virgil on the couch, setting down a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches - made with Crofters of course. Virgil jumped slightly as the tray hit the table. He turned to Logan, rapidly blinking as if he just now realized the logical side was there. It was then that Logan realized he was shaking slightly.</p><p>They shared no words as Logan offered a sandwich - the one with grape jam, of course. Virgil's favorite. They ate silently, only the faint sounds from the T.V. filling the room. When they were done, Logan offered the dark purple galaxy mug with ‘Not Today’ written on in in big, white block letters, “It’s not homemade like Patton's, but I remember you mentioning that warm drinks helped calm you.”</p><p>Virgil accepted the mug with a small smile and leaned against Logan, a silent 'thank you’ passed between them. Feeling satisfied, Logan reached down to grab his Tardis themed mug and took a small sip, wary of the slightly too hot drink. The two sat for a while, watching a movie Logan didn’t recognize as the sipped on their cocoa. Logan was the first to speak.</p><p>“Nightmare?” He asked softly and Virgil nodded against his shoulder, “Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath, as if deciding something, and spoke, “Mhmm…..it was about the Incident. Again.”</p><p>Logan internally sighed, feeling phantom pains on his new scar. Virgil had had nightmares for weeks about Logan's death. He made sure to stay far from the Imagination whenever it was in use and checked on whoever had been on there (mostly Roman) whenever they came out. Virgil sat up and set his empty mug down on the table before laying back down, his head now in Logan's lap.</p><p>“It’s just…I thought I was over these….” His voice was soft as he spoke, “but occasionally the Incident will just pop up and….and I can’t get the image of your dead body out of my head." There was a pause and Logan could feel Virgil slightly shudder, "It’s just….scary, you know?”</p><p>Logan hummed in response and sigh escaped the anxious side as he started to thread his fingers through purple locks.</p><p>“Would you like some help controlling those nightmares?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, there are probably certain techniques out there to help with dealing with nightmares. We could probably find some that would work for you…”</p><p>Silence for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah…I’d like that.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Morning came and the sunlight filtered through blinds, sending streams of light on the sleeping boys. Logan's hand still tangled in Virgil's hair as the pale side curled around him.<p>They would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>